


【授权翻译】而你从未来到（我的怀里）

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, implied！major character death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: Adam是一个时空穿越者，在每个时空中，他找到了Jordan





	【授权翻译】而你从未来到（我的怀里）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you who never arrived (in my arms)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500781) by [tavrincallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavrincallas/pseuds/tavrincallas). 



_“_ _你从未来到我的怀里_

_我的爱人，我们从一开始就已迷失_

_我不知该用怎样的歌曲来取悦你_

_我已经放弃分辨你_

_在下一刻湍急的水流里_

_那些画面仍留存在我的记忆里——遥远又深邃_

_风景，城市，桥梁，还有那些_

_小路尽头未知的转角_

_那孕育过神明的神圣土壤_

_在我心中升起，我想起了你，_

_那我永远无法得到的你。”_

 

\--------------------------------------

Adam睁开了他的眼睛，他再一次回到了28岁，Hendo站在他的面前，担忧地看着他，仿佛他做错了什么，踢丢了一个绝佳进球机会，或者失误传丢了球。但Adam已经有很久没有踢过球了，也没有那么在意一个球的踢进与否。这个Hendo与他所认识、熟悉的那个人不同。Adam从未来过这座建筑，更别提现在所在的这个房间，他环顾四周，房间的一侧挂满了全身镜，一面墙上挂着利物浦的队徽和标语，“你永远不会独行”与“我们是利物浦”。Adam吸吸鼻子，清洁剂的味道掩盖了汗味，以及此时，Hendo古龙水的味道。

这是梅尔伍德很多、很多个健身房之一。

房间里存放着许多冰冷的金属器材，Hendo和Adam站在期间，器材上倒映着他们的身影。

Hendo穿着一件亮红色的利物浦Polo衫，看起来筋疲力尽又杀气腾腾，他的眼周已有了黑眼圈，寻常的笑容也消失不见。

“你还好吗？”Adam问。在地暖的刺耳嗡鸣声中，问题显得无比尴尬。墙上的钟表指示着六点钟，滴答滴答地应和着他慌乱的心跳，Adam深吸了一口气，外面天色黑暗，Adam猜测现在应当是个清晨，而Hendo大概并没有睡好觉。

“你知道我好不好，Adam。过去的24小时同样让你崩溃吗？”Hendo的声音很尖锐，仿佛一把利刃沿他的脊椎一路劈下。

Hendo的手机从未停止振动，社交账号上的消息潮水般涌入，伴随着无尽的关于真相的追问。而在他抬手疲惫地擦了擦眼睛之前，他唯有一个扭曲的笑容作为回应。Hendo假装打哈欠来掩藏他真实的想法，假装他真的很好，他在这方面有进步，却从未真正精通。“如果你需要找他们的话，Milly在楼下和Klopp说话。”Hendo确定地说，但他仍然紧闭双眼。Adam一动不动，他身陷于时空之内，又困在Hendo的情绪之中。当Hendo最终睁开双眼时，Adam仿佛能看到其中的泪水。

 _oh_ ，Adam想，他在时空中走得太远了，来到了另外的宇宙。在这个宇宙中，Ingsy突然毫无预警地决定离开俱乐部*，而Hendo背负着毫不知道为什么、自己做错了什么、以及自己是否有办法挽回所带来的重压。

现在Hendo努力使自己不要碎裂，努力保持脸上的笑容，但在Adam看来只有丑陋的鬼脸。Adam从Hendo手中拿走了手机，快速浏览了一遍屏幕上的消息，问题一个接着一个。

没有任何安慰的话语。

_是真的吗？Ings要离开利物浦了吗？_

“我知道这对你来说很难，”Adam轻声耳语，“你是我们中与他最亲密的。”Hendo的表情显现出一丝痛苦，咬牙切齿，努力控制着愤怒，因为他是这支队伍的队长。

“他本该对我说些什么，这个自私的混蛋。”Hendo的声音像卡在喉咙里没办法正常发出来，他抓过最近的空水瓶狠狠捏扁，摔在了墙上。跌落下的瓶子软绵绵地滚到了长凳下，最后被Hendo破旧的背包挡住了去路。

“他只是做了他必须做的，Hendo，我们并不能主宰他，他为自己做主。”

“你站在他这一边吗？”Hendo声调提高到非常高，“你也会离开我们？离开我？”

Hendo非常愤怒，他矛盾、疲惫、心乱如麻——为他的感觉，也为Ingsy显而易见的背叛。在未来的许多年中，Hendo将理解Ingsy的决定，即使他们不会在公开场合谈论这些。在另一个宇宙中，Adam很久没见到Hendo如此激动，特别是自从——

Adam想要压抑那些看起来像是很久很久之前的记忆，一句 _“我才不是那个离开的人”_ 在他的口中徘徊，但他咽了回去，在唇齿间只余苦涩。这对Hendo来说太不公平了。

这个Hendo并不知道，他怎么可能知道？

“我不会离开你，”在Adam淹没在突如其来的混乱情绪之前，他说。Adam无法呼吸，他想要离开这里，离开这栋他本就不应该踏足的建筑，打破时空的法则。他需要远离Hendo，远离这一切，所以他跑啊，跑啊，跑——

 

\---------------------------------

有些时候，Adam在与他所在的宇宙大相径庭的地方醒来。有些宇宙中Adam从未成为足球运动员，中场，体育偶像。在普通的生活中籍籍无名，在平凡的日子里缓缓前行。

在有些宇宙，Adam潜伏在黑暗中注视着这个宇宙的自己，他作为运动或者时尚品牌的代言出现在街边的广告牌上、电视、广告上。曾有一次他看到自己和Hendo并肩站立，在利物浦的街道上为LFCTV拍摄着什么。在这些时候他会藏起来，或者挤进人群之中，防止自己被认出来。

在另一些时空之中，Adam发现自己是一位糕点师、精神科护士，或者老年医学专家。但在他们中的大部分，Adam发现有一件事是重复的，不管是怎样的情形境，Hendo总在那里，以这样或那样的方式。有些宇宙中Hendo并不是那个最耀眼的人，他是一位警官，或是消防员。也有些宇宙Hendo和Adam都是运动员，不过Hendo是足球运动员，而Adam则是板球运动员。有一个宇宙Adam和Hendo起初是朋友，而最后分道扬镳，自那之后他们便不再和对方说话。在那些不同的人生里，Adam没在Hendo面前出现，他不想再犯上次那个、遇到Hendo的错误。

那些可能发生却没有的事，都是他们的选择，落下的硬币与掷出的色子有无数可能，如同那些没有说的话，那些没有做的事。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Adam再一次醒来时，他三十五岁，处在梅尔伍德训练场——又一次如此。亮红色的房顶和澄澈的蓝天相互辉映，Adam立刻去寻找离开的路，因为Hendo可能就在附近。他顺利穿过了在这里参观、脖子上挂着相机、敬畏地驻足凝视着训练设施和草皮上训练的球员们的的学生和其他人群而没有被发现。他呼吸着秋日的新鲜空气，长舒了一口气，却只听到了一阵太晚太细微的脚步声。

“喂！”

这声音惊醒了Adam，他并不相被认出来，何况是有人来跟他打招呼。他转过身看到了Hendo，他咧着嘴笑着，像嘴里塞进了衣架。Milly在Hendo身后扬起了半边眉毛，像认识他一样。一位电影职员站在边线，指挥着助手帮忙整理Mo和Bobby的训练服、医疗监测设备及摄像机。他们一定是在拍摄什么LFCTV的广告或者特别节目，Adam想，Hendo看起来对Adam出现在这里非常惊讶，但他盯着Adam时更多的是好奇而非排斥。

“我以为你已经回家探望你父母了？你就那么想我、又回来窥探训练中的我？”

Adam的血液凝固了，胃里翻涌绞紧堵在胸口。他不知道该怎样解释这一期，他还没有准备好。人们在盯着他们，指着Hendo和Adam，发出各种声音，他们的手机摄像头对准了Hendo和Adam的脸。那一刹那，Adam感到很不安全，这个宇宙中Hendo仍然是利物浦的队长，而Adam在接连受伤后离开了俱乐部。

他拽起Hendo的袖子，“你现在有空吗？”他问，声音细小又不确定。Hendo点点头，“我的拍摄部分已经结束了。”他告诉Adam。

“跟我来。”Adam说，领着Hendo去往训练场中一个不怎么有人的地方，避开了电影工作人员和游客们，避开了那些游走的人们。Hendo示意摄影助手们给他们一些隐私。可怕的名声和对名人的小仁慈兼而有之，Adam想。

然后，没有任何犹豫，Adam说，“我不是你以为的我。”

\---------------------------------

Hendo只是挑了挑眉，他的淡漠让Adam很恼火，Adam本以为会有至少会有非常的惊讶。“这是什么万圣节的恶作剧吗？”Hendo问，唇角露出一个懒洋洋的傻笑。

Adam的目光穿过Hendo望到了背后的树木，秋天里树叶变成了红、黄以及棕色，小心翼翼地飘下亲吻着大地。这一定就是万圣节的季节，Adam笑了，“这不是个恶作剧，你听说过平行宇宙吗？”

\--------------------------------

这一次，Hendo看着Adam仿佛他长了另一个脑袋，第三只眼，或者第五肢，“你是不是看了太多科幻电影了，Adz？”

“我没有，”Adam放弃了挣扎，“我确实度过很多理论来理解平行宇宙，他们确实是存在的。我从我的宇宙穿越到了这里，也还有很多这样不同的宇宙。”

“你没有开玩笑。”Hendo喘着气，目瞪口呆。

“你打算把我送去做个精神检查吗，Hendo？或者你自己需要一个检查？”Adam带着强烈地愤怒问道。

这个Hendo，在自己的心中仔仔细细得权衡着Adam的话语，在这沉默的氛围中，Adam仍能听到齿轮转动、思考，“如果我现在给你——或者说他，另一个Adam——打电话，”Hendo开始说，但没有说完他的疑问，他知道其中的暗示。

“如果他在伯恩茅斯的话，那么他就在那里。”

Hendo在自己的手机上按键拨打电话，手机屏幕紧紧压在他的耳边，“Jords？”在第三声响铃后，一个熟悉的声音传来。Adam凝视着Hendo夹克的拉链，尽管Hendo的目光在他的脖颈灼烧着，“只是想问问你在哪里，”Hendo对着电话那端说。

“在我妈妈家里，”另一个Adam回答，“出了什么事吗？”

“没有，就只是——代我向你的家人问好，就这样。”

“发个短信不就好了，你这个傻瓜。”

“是的，”Hendo嘟囔着，“我要挂电话了，”他不自在地说，调整着自己的领子，“当心，Adam。”

“你也当心。你现在还在训练，不是吗？别太拼了。”另一个Adam的声调中有显而易见的愉悦，即使听起来他把Hendo当成了一个孩子。挂断电话时Hendo微笑着，Adam仰视着他，期待着Hendo因不相信而尖叫。然而什么都没有发生。

这个Hendo更敏锐，也更严肃，他想，但这并不是什么坏事。他仍然是Hendo，他眼睛里闪烁着的调皮确定了这一点，“所以，你相信我吗？”

“我不知道。”

“我还需要做什么让你相信我？”

“如果你是如你所说的那样，那么告诉我——你的那个宇宙与这个有什么不同？”

Adam缓慢地深呼吸了一次，知道现在有一群七岁的孩子们远离了学校的大部队徘徊在附近，于是他降低了声音，“我的宇宙与你的并没有太多的不同，有些事情是相同的，但也有一些天然不同。”

“怎样不同？”

“你和我，我们在大部分宇宙中认识彼此，我们关系很亲密，”Adam回忆着，在令人愉快地和断裂的记忆中划了一条线，“你可能在这个宇宙中是球员，而下一个是警官，社会工作者，或者外科医生。你真是个再好不过的外科医生了。”

“那你呢？”Hendo问，“这个宇宙中的你一直是我的朋友，我们从五岁时就认识彼此了。”

Adam无意识地呼气、踢着地上的鹅卵石，那群孩子们被老师叫走了，“你在二十四岁的时候遇到我，那时候我从南安普顿转会到利物浦。在某些宇宙中，我们可能在十五岁相识，或者在英格兰U21国家队。”

“你也踢球吗？”

“不再踢了，”Adam忏悔着，他的脸由于阳光和Hendo的注视而发烫，出于习惯他转着手指上的戒指，这个小动作没有逃过注意。

“你结婚了，”Hendo指出。

 _这就是我认识的Hendo，_ Adam想， _总是如此细致留心。_

“是的，”Adam点点头，否认真相没有任何意义。

“她可真幸运，”Hendo微笑着，“我认识她吗？”

“你认识，”Adam回答，艰难地吞咽着， _“但他已经不在了。_ ”

Hendo温柔的“抱歉”甚至没能打断Adam脑中突如其来的轰鸣，或者安抚他心中的灼痛。他不知道，Adam告诉自己，Hendo什么都不知道。

他不在了，Adam听到他自己的声音一遍遍重复，不只是对Hendo说，更像是提醒着自己。

Hendo不在了。

 

\------------------------------

“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，”Hendo对自己重复着同样的话语，好像是要从词句中找到安慰。他看起来绝望又沮丧，像一只被踢到的小狗。

“不要这样。”

“你一定很爱他。”Hendo善意地评论着。

“我全心全意。”

“不是Emily，那么是个小家伙？”

Adam迅速地抬起了头，给了Hendo一个强硬的眼神。他太累了以至于不想去分辨，他不知道该哭还是该笑，Hendo总是这样无知。奇怪的是他总把自己排在首位，却不是那个最重要的人。Adam知道他付出太多了，他需要停下。

他需要逃走。

离开。

但是太阳太过刺眼，Hendo看着他太过专注，以至于Adam觉得他比千百个星星聚集起来的光都要耀眼，比无尽的星辰更加美丽，他必须要移开目光。

在Adam把凌乱不相干的思绪理清之前，Hendo温暖的手掌落在他的肩上，将他拽出了自己的思绪，Adam强迫自己再次直面Hendo，他发现，Hendo通常并无表情的面容渐渐地露出了领悟的表情。

_好像是在说，“他是我，对吗？”_

Adam合上双眼，希望自己可以瞬间消失，但他仍然站在原地，站在这个宇宙的Jordan Henderson面前，他如此相似，却又不同于Adam那个宇宙的Jordan Henderson。

这时，Hendo说，“跟我来。”

\------------------------------

向Klopp撒谎，说有急事Hendo必须结束训练离开并不难，使他们确信这个Adam就是Hendo的Adam，而不是时空穿越者就更容易了。同样的不同，Adam想，除了自从Hendo走后就不曾消退的眼角悲伤的皱纹和下垂的嘴唇。

 _我的_ Hendo。

“我们要去哪里？”Adam问，尽管内心深处，他知道答案。

“回家。”Hendo简短地回答。

\-----------------------------

这里和Adam记忆中的有所不同，是在与纳茨福德相似的社区，但这个Hendo独自住在这里，而没有和他的家人或者Adam一起。墙上挂着一幅带框的照片，照片上是Hendo和Adam。Adam移开了实现，好像愧疚于他未曾犯下的罪过。

Hendo关上他们身后的门的瞬间，他们两人陷入了凝固的沉默，没有任何话语。Hendo的目光中说尽了一切，那些他未曾对另一个Adam所说的，那些他发现他们曾经——现在——本可以——

这是不一致的。

在Hendo的双唇撞上他的时，Adam只能喘息着，他紧贴着Hendo像抓着救生筏，像是他最后一次呼吸，最后一次以这样的方式拥抱Hendo。Hendo是他所熟悉的一切和全部，让他完整的最后一块拼图。一定是因为如此，即使他走了，Adam仍在不懈地寻找他，去占有那些记忆，去找到一个圆满的结局。

他回吻着Hendo，绝望地，带着热切的请求。Adam紧紧捏着Hendo锋利的下颌，并不介意疼痛，因为那意味着他可以呼吸，可以触摸、可以再一次像这样品尝Hendo。Hendo冰凉的指尖在Adam灼热的皮肤上颤抖，不那么确定，而那只是因为，这是他第一次与Adam这样做。他太小心了，就好像会伤害到Adam，好像会把Adam撕成千百万碎片、或者烧成灰烬，亦或者从时间与空间的裂缝中消失。

“Jordan，”Adam低声耳语，“没事的。”他安慰着他，这话语点燃了Hendo，他像扑向猎物的饥饿的猛兽，他凝视着Adam，如同第一次品尝到自由的囚犯。

已经过了太久了，太久太久了，Adam想念这些，他太想他了。“Jordan，”他一遍遍重复着，在他们一次次靠近彼此，共同追逐着极致的欢愉之时——可是那总是这么疼，当他抬头看着他爱的人的脸庞，他那样痛苦，他知道，一切总会结束的。

这对他、或者Hendo、或者他的Hendo或者另一个Adam都不公平，不管这个宇宙为他们准备了怎样的命运，Adam在这个时间线，在这个宇宙中，都是一个奇点，他的存在已经造成了足够多的破坏。

“Adam，”Hendo贴着他的额头呻吟，好像Adam把他撕裂又将他愈合，在他们到达高//////潮之时，他的耳边只有一种白噪声，与狂热的喜悦几乎共鸣。Adam剧烈地颤抖着，但Hendo紧紧地抱着他，他的天使将他安然无恙地抱在怀中。他靠着Hendo的胸口，感觉到了脸颊上的泪水，他意识到他在哭，所有的情绪像是从心底的火山中一起喷发了出来——否认，愤怒，渴望，愉悦，悲伤，痛苦，爱。

\-----------------------------

Hendo轻刷着Adam前额的发梢，在他的眼角落下一个柔软的亲吻,他等待这Adam从他眼前消失，这场白日梦到了该结束的时候。

“我从不和人一夜情。”Hendo突然说，像一个任性的孩子一样。

“我知道。”Adam慵懒地说，用床单擦了擦脸，呼吸着枕畔、床单上、以及他自己的皮肤上的Hendo的气息。

“你很了解我。”

“我了解你年轻时一天到晚任何时候对踢球无法阻止的渴望，我了解你从九岁起就爱炫技，即使那时候你的父母打发你去买些杂货。”

“你可以谷歌搜到这些消息，网上都有。”Hendo轻声抗议。

“包括你九岁时在杂货店发生了什么？”Adam带着淘气的笑容问他。

“你知道这些，是因为它发生的时候你就在那里。”Hendo坚持。

Adam摇摇头，他把两人的手指牵在一起，在Hendo的手背上吻了一下，“我没有，Hendo。我知道这些，是因为在我二十六岁时，你告诉了我。”

\-------------------------

就是这样，不一致。

“别离开。”Hendo请求。

“我必须，”Adam不想说却不得不说，看在他们的份上，这次Adam必须是坚定的那个。

Hendo现在这样很好看，在Adam的眼中，他修长、精瘦、肌肉发达的躯体展露无遗。毯子盖在他的腰下，给人谦逊的感觉，而Adam只觉得，爱过Hendo这样的人令他骄傲。

“对不起，”Hendo结结巴巴地说，“对不起，Adam。”

“别再说对不起，”Adam说，靠近了他们之间的空间，他们的额头靠在一起，“求你。”Adam低语。这不是Hendo的错，从来不是Hendo的错。

他感觉到清晨的暖阳照在他的皮肤上，Hendo的气息扑在他的唇上，又一个温柔的亲吻，接下来是第二个、第三个，再之后Adam不再计数。他多想留在这里，永远留在这一刻，但这个宇宙不属于他，也没有他的位置。Adam必须勇敢和坚强，像他的Hendo曾经的那样。

“留下。”

“我不能。”

“那我可以跟你走吗？”

“Hendo，”Adam努力说出来，在他感觉到熟悉的抽离之前，他的脑中嗡嗡作响，他知道时间到了，“他爱你，”Adam对Hendo说，在他所剩无几的时间中他要尽快把想说的话语说完，“他只是不知道该怎么告诉你，或者怎么表达出来，但他真的爱你，我知道，因为他就是我，因为——”Adam停下了，因为疼痛无以复加，他在沉没、溺水、窒息，千百刀片刺穿了他的五脏六腑，让他自内而外瓦解，“告诉他你爱他——”Adam说，“——在一切都太晚了之前。”

Hendo在此时消失在了他的视线中。

 

\-----------------------------

Adam回到了原点，一次又一次，像一直以来那样，他所去过的宇宙修正回了应有的轨道，留给他的时一段漫长的生命的记忆。

“我爱你。”他对着虚空说。

而这，Adam想，这就足够了。

 

 

 

_“你，我的爱人，我永远恋着的花园，_

_我渴望乡间的小屋里开启的一扇窗——_

_而你几乎走了出来，忧郁地望着我_

_在我偶遇你的小路上_

_你沿路走过，沧海桑田_

_有些时候，在一间小店，镜子前_

_仍旧映照着你_

_恍然间唤起了我记忆中的画面_

_谁会知道？或许你我终将分离_

_在昨日，在夜晚……”_

**Author's Note:**

> *作者注释：这里设定因斯租借/转会没有现实这么平和，而是引起了一个巨大的丑闻
> 
> *译者补充：文前诗句来自Rainer Maria Rilke 的《You Who Never Arrived》，译者自己乱翻一气


End file.
